


Read between the chaos emeralds

by radrobin



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Based on True Events, M/M, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, These tags may or may not be accurate, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, You Have Been Warned, yes there is consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radrobin/pseuds/radrobin
Summary: Sonic and Eggman have a secret rendezvous. And you have a good time.





	Read between the chaos emeralds

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, business, events and incidents are the products of the author's imagination. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental....Next time on Dragonball Z.

Sonic slipped his way through the latest iteration of Eggman’s lab as quietly as possible. Naturally, the plan was to try and steal back the chaos emerald he’d snatched away from him and Tails on their latest adventure. But Sonic had a little more plans this time around. He’d decided this mission would be a solo run, he was fast enough to sneak his way through the base undetected and back before Eggman could even polish his mustache.

But little did his friends know he wouldn’t be planning to come back until the morning. Turning all communications off Sonic sped his way through the floors of the immense robot fortress. Once he’d arrived at the top the hedgehog licked his lips with anticipation. Knocking on the metal doors Sonic was instantly met with his usual arch nemesis. Dr.Eggman loomed over the blue blur with his usual maniacal grin.

 

“Sonic! How unexpected! Except entirely expected.” 

 

He announced animatedly, throwing his arms out like he was presenting a grand gesture.

 

“Shall we take this to somewhere more private?”

 

“You know I always like taking things the fast way.”

 

“Exactly! Now, follow along.”

 

The Doctor locked up the doors to his lab and led the way for both him and Sonic to a more civil place to continue their discussion. Eggman always stated he’d rather his bots not be aware of what he does in his private matters. Sonic walked alongside the rotund Doctor as they travelled down a long, faintly lit hallway. The hedgehog never got tired of the same metal decor that Eggman kept theme with. Though he could do without seeing his logo every turn, he much preferred the real mustached mug of his.

 

“Any new alterations to the base?”

 

“You know me too well, Sonic. It almost makes me frustrated that I can’t keep things from you for very long.”

 

“Gotta keep up appearances.”

Eggman sighed, not looking away from their path.

 

“I’ve been working alongside a new operating system called Linux that Dr. Starline had invested himself into. I don’t trust the platypus as far as i can throw him but. He’s intrigued me.”

 

“Oho, should I be jealous, Egghead?”

 

“Don’t give him that much credit. You’ve got my attention far more than he ever will.”

The two chuckled.

Once they reached the end of the hall Eggman instantly unlocked the doors, gesturing Sonic to enter inside first. He raised an eyebrow before walking inside, being followed by Eggman soon after. The room was dimly lit with red neon, a large bed centering the room with desks lining the walls covered in paperwork.

 

“You certainly know how set the mood.” 

Sonic quipped with a smug smirk.

* * *

The next few minutes went by in a blur, There had been some small talk but the two jumped right at each other after some mild flirtation. Eggman had slipped off his boots and Sonic chucked his sneakers at the wall, soon locking lips messily together. Sonic complained that Eggman’s giant nose got in the way every now and then but he couldn’t talk when Eggman had to deal with his cobalt colored quills pricking his hand every now and then as they clutched each other. Eggman stopped Sonic for the moment getting down on his thin knees and situating himself. Sonic looked down at the doctor pleased, the two both switching positions on each other often but he could tell that Eggman was hungry for his chili dog.

 

 

But soon both of them stop, turning to the viewer reading this exact wall of text. You, yes you. The looks on their faces radiate with pure disdain and disgust for you to be willing to put yourself and the writer through such slash garbage. Why are you here slogging through this? Pleasure? The sake of not caring anymore? Are you okay buddy? Do you need someone to talk to and help you to deal with whatever lead you to this unimaginable mistake of fiction.

Are you dreaming? Am I, the writer even here asking you these things? I could be your very conscious telling you to wake up from this never ending nightmare of performing daily tasks as if life were its own simulation. We are always being watched, thinking no one or someone is out there. We think we’re the ones watching others, but in turn it is a cycle of continuation that spans beyond what our brains can be willing to comprehend let alone accept.

Turn off your computer. Go outside or take a nap. Do something for the better.

Sonic says to go live.


End file.
